Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones
by herolover69
Summary: After getting injured, and being taken care off by Ianto, Jack realizes his true feelings for Ianto and their relationship progresses from there. THIS IS A SLASH FIC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey guys! So I wrote this a long time ago, but was nervous about publishing it and then I forgot about it. But I remember now! This a Janto slash fic, so if you don't like, don't read. I worked hard on this and it isn't quite finished yet, but I have the first few chapters done. I'm almost done with the sex scene! Let me know what you think so far! Sorry for the bad title! The sex scene will probably happen in chapter 3 or 4. Please review!

 **Warning: This is a slash fic, and I have rated it M just because it contains some sexual content and mild language**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, Ianto or Captain Jack (unfortunately!)

 **Summary:** After getting injured, and being taken care off by Ianto, Jack realizes his true feelings for Ianto and their relationship progresses from there.

 **Jack Harkness finally realizes his feelings**

Captain Jack Harkness was sitting at his desk after a long day of weevil hunting. The team had managed to catch one, but not before it got in a good swipe across Jack's chest leaving a deep but not fatal gash. Jack had sent everyone home as soon as they got back to the hub, except for Ianto who always stayed very late. Taking a deep breath trying to get his thoughts off of Ianto, Jack began removing his braces and outer shirt which was stained with blood. As he finished carefully unbuttoning his shirt, Ianto walked in.

"Evening, sir. How did the hunt go?" Ianto asks, not yet noticing Jack's injury.

"We caught him, but…" Jack says while looking down at his blood soaked shirts.

"Oh dear lord!" Ianto exclaims as he moves to stand next to Jack.

"It's nothing, Ianto. I'll be fine." Jack says, but Ianto can hear the pain in his voice, and see the lack of smirk that is usually on his face.

"Let me help you get patched up, sir. I insist. Wait here" Ianto says while rushing out of the room to get medical supplies.

 _How can he possible be this kind to me? I hardly ever give him the time of day unless I'm making jokes or flirting with him. Perhaps I should let him know how I really feel, that I…_ Jack's inner thoughts were cut off by Ianto's voice filling the room.

"Sir? Sir, are you okay? Captain? JACK" Ianto says.

"Hmm? Oh sorry" Jack says.

Ianto sets his supplies down and carefully removed Jack's outer shirt. "I have to take off this other shirt, but it might hurt a little bit"

Jack just nodded in agreement, still caught up in his thoughts. Ianto carefully peeled the shirt off of Jack's bloody chest and discarded it in the trash. Ianto then proceeded to carefully wash all of the blood away from the cut on Jack's chest. Once he finished wiping the blood off, Ianto took a step back and noticed the little frown that formed on Jack's mouth at the loss of closeness between them.

"It's actually not that bad. You've already started to heal, sir." Ianto informed Jack, and then he wrapped the wound in gauze and bandaged it up.

"There you go, sir. I'm all done now." Ianto said. "Sir, are you alright?" Ianto asks but begins to walk away when he once again receives no answer.

"Ianto" Jack calls out. "Yes?" Ianto says as he turns around to face Jack.

"I'm sorry" Jack says

"For what?"  
"For everything. I never give you the time of day, but you're always there for me and I'm sorry for treating you like shit all of the time"

"Oh. It's okay, I'll always be here for you. Anytime you need me." Ianto says as he moves closer to Jack again.

"I love you, Ianto Jones. It may not seem like it, but I truly do. My biggest regret in all my life is not telling you sooner, and kissing you the first time we met, for now I fear I may too late." Jack confesses, glancing at Ianto.

"Really? It's not too late, sir. I...I love you too. With all my heart, and I really like that coat." Ianto says. Jack stands up and walks toward Ianto. He reaches Ianto in a few short strides, and wraps an arm around his waist, pulling Ianto close. Ianto hesitantly puts his hands on Jack's shoulders as Jack pulls him in for a bruising kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto hesitantly puts his hands on Jack's shoulders as Jack pulls him in for a bruising kiss. Ianto moans into the kiss and tightens his grip on Jack's shoulders. Jack pulls back for air, and rests his forehead against Ianto's. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that" Jack whispers. "Trust me. I think I do" Ianto quietly replies. Jack puts his free hand on Ianto's chest and goes in for another kiss, this one much deeper and more passionate. Ianto eagerly allows Jack's tongue access to his mouth and he moans again. Ianto then proceeds to grind the bulge in his pants against the matching one in Jack's earning him a low moan from his Captain.

Jack's hand slides to Ianto's ass and gives it a playful squeeze. Jack pulls back from the kiss smiling, as does Ianto. Jack's hand slides down between the two men to cup Ianto's crotch. Ianto moans but says "Sir?"

"Yes?" Jack replies while kissing Ianto's neck and stroking him through his pants.

Ianto swallows and then says "Can we take it slower from here? This is all new to me, and I'm note sure if I'm ready for...sex, yet."

"Of course. I don't want to rush you babe" Jack sincerely says. "And please, when we're like this, you can call me Jack." He says with a smirk, and then whispers "But, if you want to call me sir in bed, I'm fine with it" and then winks. Ianto just laughs and pulls Jack into a hug. "Stay with me tonight?" Jack asks.

"Of course" Ianto replies. Jack takes his hand and leads him to his bedroom. Jack, who is already shirtless, takes off his pants, leaving him in just his boxers and gets into the bed. He watches as Ianto undresses himself down to his boxers and then climbs into bed next to Jack, resting his head on Jack's chest.

"So does this mean we're dating?" Ianto asks

"That depends, do you want to?" Jack asks in return.

"Yes...sir" Ianto whispers.

"Ok" Jack laughs and then presses a kiss to Ianto's forehead before they both fall into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : Please comment! I love you all!

The next morning, Jack wakes up to find Gwen, Tosh and Owen all gathered around his bed with smiles on their faces and their phones out taking pictures. Jack gives them a confused and then stern look as he realizes that Ianto is still cuddled against him. Jack scowls at them all but can't help the smile that breaks out on his face as he presses a kiss to Ianto's lips to wake him up.

"Morning babe" Jack says as Ianto slowly awakes.'

"Hey" Ianto yawns to him and the notices the crowd of people around them causing him to turn bright red.

"Did you just kiss me in front of them?" Ianto asks, looking up at Jack from his place in Jack's arms.

"Yup. And I'll do it again" he says and the captures Ianto's lips in a kiss that he can't resist.

"Alright. Now everybody get out so we can get dressed in peace" Jack says while getting out the bed, not caring that he is only wearing boxers.

All of the other members of the Torchwood team left, leaving Jack and Ianto alone in Jack's bedroom. Jack and Ianto both got dressed in their usual attire, and then pulled each other in for a hug and kiss.

"Hey Jack?" Ianto asks

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to come over to my flat for dinner tonight?"

"Are you asking on a date Yan?"

"Yep"

"Well in that case, I'll be there" Jack answers while kissing Ianto again.

"Now, let's get to work" Jack orders while slapping Ianto's ass and then running out of the room laughing.

"Careful, that's harassment, _sir_ " Ianto calls out and then runs after him to get to work on catching more rogue weevils.

~Later that Night~

"Are you ready to go, sir?" Ianto asks, eager to get to dinner.

"Yeah, let's go" Jack says with a smirk.

The two men exit the hub and make the short drive to Ianto's flat. As soon as both men were inside the flat, and the door was locked, Jack pushed Ianto up against the door and crashed their lips together-something both men had been wanting to do all day. Ianto pulled back, both men panting, and pushed Jack over to the couch. He pushed Jack down and climbed on top of him while taking his suit coat off, and pressed his lips to Jack's forehead before getting up and saying "I'm going to make dinner now". Leaving Jack panting and flustered on the couch.

After catching his breath and reigning in his thoughts, Jack got off the couch and went to join Ianto in the kitchen. Jack, one to always walk quite and stealthily, snuck up behind Ianto and wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist while resting his chin on Ianto's shoulder. "That wasn't very nice" Jack playfully says, tightening his grip on Ianto and pressing a kiss to his neck. "I'm hungry, and I thought you were too" Ianto playfully says back. "Well I am, but not completely for what you're making" Jack says and Ianto can practically feel him smirking. "Oh yeah? And what else are you hungry for?" Ianto asks, already knowing the answer. "You." Jack simply says. Ianto turns around in his embrace and looks him the eyes, which are full of love and lust. "Is that so?" Ianto says with a small smile on his face. "You'll just have to wait for dessert" Ianto finishes. "What if I want my dessert first?" Jack sexily says. Jack then lowers his head to Ianto's neck and begins to lick and suck everywhere, creating marks that he knows will be visible in the morning. Ianto moans as his head falls back a little, giving Jack more access. Jack finds his sweet spot and Ianto lets out a moan. Jack slides his hand down to cup Ianto's crotch, but then suddenly stops touching him completely causing Ianto to groan at the lack of contact.

"You know what," Jack starts, with a playful twinkle in his eyes, "I can wait until after dinner. I'll be in the living room." He finishes as he walks out to the living room. "I hate you, ya tease" Ianto yells after him. "Love you too!" Jack calls back and Ianto gets back to cooking their dinner. After about 25 minutes, Jack walks back into the kitchen find...nothing. Ianto isn't there. "Ianto?" Jack calls out. Ianto then comes walking out from the hallway dressed in jeans and a nice shirt. " like this look on you, it's very sexy" Jack says to Ianto as they sit down for dinner. "Yan, this is amazing!" Jack exclaims and Ianto just laughs. Not too much later, both men finish their dinner, and Ianto clears the table while Jack says "I'll be in the bedroom" throwing Ianto a smirk and a wink. Ianto hastily puts the dishes in the sink, and hurries off to his bedroom. When he enters his room, he finds Jack sitting on his bed shirtless just smirking. Ianto just stands there staring at jack's sculpted body, and thinking about how Jack is just drop-dead gorgeous!

 **A/N:** Almost there! Next chapter will be the sex scene, but I'm not sure if I should continue it after that. I was thinking about making like a romantic picinic scene and outdoor sex scene and I don't know what else. Please review and comment and let me know what you think! 3


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Alright, here it is: The first real sex scene of this story! Enjoy!

"Like whatcha see?" Jack asks, causing Ianto to blush and realize that he had been staring. Ianto then goes over to the bed, and climbs ontop of Jack, so he's straddling him. Jack pulls Ianto down into a kiss full of love and lust and need and passion. Teeth scrape and tongues clash, and it's everything both men have been looking forward to all day. Jack reaches up and begins to unbutton Ianto's shirt. Once his shirt is off, Jack pushes Ianto off of him and they both take off their pants and boxers, leaving them both completely naked.

"Have you ever done this before?" Jack asks his Welsh lover.

"Once. A while ago." Ianto says.

Jack then rubs his aching cock against Ianto's causing both men to groan at the delicious friction. Ianto gasps as Jack reaches in between them and take ahold of his aching member, slowly stroking it.

"Ah God Jack" Ianto moans out, causing Jack to shiver despite the heat of Ianto's body against his own.

Jack attaches his lips back onto Ianto's while continuing to stroke Ianto's cock. Pulling back, Jack tells Ianto to lay down on his back. Ianto does so, and Jack begins to kiss his way down Ianto's body. Jack starts at his lips, and then moves to his neck, finding the pulse point and sucking on it until there is a noticeable mark. Then he kisses Ianto's chest and takes his left nipple into his mouth and sucks on it and then he switches to the right one, giving it equal attention, all the while Ianto is letting out soft moans of pleasure.

Jack continues to kiss his way down Ianto's body. Soon enough, he gets to Ianto's cock. He looks up at Ianto, who is staring down at him with love and lust filled eyes, and then Jack slowly takes Ianto into his mouth. Ianto lets out a loud moan as Jack takes all of him in his mouth and sucks hard, looking up at Ianto through his eyelashes. Jack runs his tongue over the tip, and Ianto gasps as his eyes flutter close. Before long, Jack can tell Ianto is close, so he stops what he's doing.

"Why'd you stop?" Ianto breathlessly asks.

"Because," Jack says while scooting up to lay next to Ianto, "I want us to come together."

Ianto kisses Jack as he rolls on top of him. Jack, though, quickly flips them back over. "I don't bottom" he growls causing Ianto to shiver. Jack crashes his lips to Ianto's and reaches over to the dresser and gets some lube out.

He pours the lube on his fingers and rubs them together to warm it up before teasing Ianto's hole with them. Jack then strokes himself a couple times, and then lines his cock up with Ianto's hole.

"Are you _sure_ you want to do this?" Jack asks. "Yes. I want you to make love to me Jack" Ianto replies. Jack pushes his hips forward and slides his cock into Ianto. Both men moan loud at the feeling and Jack begins to slowly move in and out, rocking against Ianto.

"Oh fuck, Jack" Ianto moans out. Jack growls as he begins to move faster. "Harder, please Jack, harder" Ianto begs, and Jack eagerly complies. "OH GOD Yan!" Jack yells as his thrusts began to come faster and faster. Jack reaches down and strokes Ianto matching his thrusts, both men breathing hard and so close the the climax they desperately crave.

"Come with me Yan" Jack says. He strokes Ianto faster and before long, Ianto is so close. Both men moan so loud you could hear them a mile away as they trigger each other's release.

Jack pulls out of Ianto and collapses on top of him as they try to catch their breath. Jack rolls off of Ianto as Ianto reaches down and pulls up the covers and cuddles into Jack's chest. "That...that was amazing Sir" Ianto says once he can speak again.

"That it was, Ianto, That it was" Jack says as he kisses the top of Ianto's head. Ianto snuggles closer to Jack, so they are flush against each other, and soon both men drift off to a peaceful sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

 **A/N:** There it is! The first sex scene! I'll probably write some more chapters, but I'd love to know what you guys thought! You guys have to listen to "what about us" by John Barrowman, it is FANTASTIC. Please review, and stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Ianto wakes up to find Jack gone, but a note on the bed.

 _Ianto,_

 _I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up. Last night was amazing, and I wouldn't change it for the world. The only reason I am not there is because I didn't have any clean clothes to wear to work today:(. Sorry I'm not there, but I will see you at the Hub._

❤ _~Capt. Jack Harkness ;)_

 _P.S. I know you have a fetish with my coat, so I left it there for you to wear into work today to give it me_

Ianto smiles at the note, and see's Jack's coat hanging on the back of a chair in the kitchen. Jack was right, Ianto really did love that coat.

Realizing that he needed to get to work, Ianto quickly showered and put on his favorite purple suit with a white shirt and gray tie, and then grabbing Jack's coat and putting it on, letting his scent surround him. Ianto quickly walks out to car and speeds off to work, eager to see his Captain.

Arriving at the hub 30 minutes before everyone else, as usual, Ianto goes to turn on the coffee maker. After he turns it on, he sees that the light is on in Jack's office. Walking into the room, still wearing Jack's coat, Ianto sees Jack sitting at his desk looking at something. As Ianto comes closer, Jack puts the paper down and turns in his chair to face Ianto.

"Good morning, Sir" Ianto says with a small smile.

"Morning, Ianto" Jack says.

The two men just stay there like that staring each other until Ianto says: "Last night was amazing Jack"

"I agree Ianto," Jack says with a smirk, "I see you're wearing my coat."

Ianto blushes and looks down, for he had forgotten that he was still wearing.

"Oh, yes," Ianto says as he slips it off and holds it close to his body, "here you go. Sorry, I forgot I was wearing it. It's very comfortable, I can see why you like it. It smells like you too, and God do I love your scent" Ianto rambles.

"Yan," Jack says, interrupting his rambling and hanging the coat on the rack, "Come here."

Ianto walks into Jack's open arms, and rests his head against Jack's chest as Jack places a kiss on Ianto's head.

"I told the others to come in an hour late today" Jack says as he untangles himself from Ianto.

"Why?" Ianto says.

Jack doesn't answer, and he just walks over to his computer and presses a button. Music starts to come out of the speakers.

"Dance with me?" Jack quietly asks.

Ianto nods and walks toward Jack. Jack puts one hs hands on Ianto's back, and takes Ianto's other hand and holds it against his chest.

The two men sway back and forth as the song comes out of the computer.

 **SONG LYRICS BELOW**

" _I'm lying alone with my head on the phone_

 _Thinking of you till it hurts_

 _I know you hurt too, but what else can we do?_

 _Tormented and torn apart_

 _I wish I could carry your smile in my heart_

 _For times when my life seems so low_

 _It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring_

 _When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know_

 _I'm all outta love, I'm so lost without you_

 _I know you were right, believing for so long"_

Jack puts his lips up next to Ianto's ear and sings along with the song, and Ianto realizes that the voice coming from the computer is the same as Jack's.

"Oh my God. Is this you singing this song?" Ianto asks

Jack nods and says "I wrote it too. I've been alive for a long time, and I've done a lot of things. Nobody else knows that I can sing, and I would appreciate if you didn't tell them…"  
"Of course I won't tell anyone. Thank you for telling me Jack." Ianto whispers. The two men continue to sway back and forth in the middle of Jack's office until the song is over.

 _ **"**_ _ **I'm all out of love, what am I without you?**_

 _I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

 _I want you to come back and carry me home_

 _Away from these long lonely nights_

 _I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too?_

 _Does the feeling seem oh so right?_

 _What would you say, if I called on you now_

 _Saying that I can't hold on_

 _There's no easy way, it gets harder each day_

 _Please love me or I'll be gone... I'll be gone_

 _I'm all outta love, I'm so lost without you_

 _I know you were right, believing for so long_

 _I'm all out of love, what am I without you?_

 _I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong"_

 _(_ _ **A/N:**_ _This song is "All out of Love" by John Barrowman and I think it is so cute! I cut it a little short because it's a long song.)_

When the song is over, the men just stand there in each other's arms. Jack leans back a little and cups Ianto's face with one hand and gently kisses him, showing rather than saying how much he loves the younger man.

 **A/N:** Personally, I thought this scene was really cute, and it expressed the love that all know Jack and Ianto hold for each other. Please review and let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas for another scene! If you want it, I'll write it! Love you all


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:)**

When the song is over, the men just stand there in each other's arms. Jack leans back a little and cups Ianto's face with one hand and gently kisses him, showing rather than saying how much he loves the younger man.

The two men pull apart as they hear the rest of the Torchwood team beginning to enter the hub. Ianto goes to finish making the coffee while Jack goes to greet Gwen, Owen and Tosh.

"Hey guys" Jack casually says to them.

"Hey, Jack. Why'd you have us come it late today?" Gwen asks.

"It felt like it was going to be a boring day, and we've all been stretched pretty thin lately, so I thought I'd give you guys some extra rest." Jack replies.

Everyone just nods and then goes to their individual workstations as Ianto brings the coffee around.

Jack went back into his office, so Ianto has to bring him his coffee there. Ianto walks in, sets the coffee down, and turns to leave but Jack calls his name.

"Ianto"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Do you want to stay in here with me for a little while?"  
"Sure, why not"

Jack then goes and sits on the couch in his office and pats the spot next to him, inviting Ianto to join him.

Ianto walks over and sits down next to Jack. Jack reaches over and puts his hand on Ianto's shoulder. Ianto turns and looks at Jack, and then Jack suddenly crashes their lips together. The men turn so they are better facing each other, and continue their passionate makeout session.

Jack puts his hands on Ianto's thighs as Ianto wraps his arms around Jack. Jack pulls back from the kiss and takes Ianto's suit coat off of him, and pushes him back so Jack is laying on top of Ianto. Both men are breathing hard, and beginning to grow hard. Jack kisses Ianto again, licking his lips asking for permission, which Ianto grants him.

Ianto lets out a moan when Jack's tongue makes contact with his own. Ianto slides a hand in between them and cups the growing bulge in Jack's pants that resembles his own.

Jack groans and swipes Ianto's hand away. Jack pulls back from their kiss for air and he grinds his crotch against Ianto's. Jack looks Ianto in the eyes and they slowly grind against each other, enjoying the friction that just isn't quiet enough.

They were so absorbed in each other that they didn't hear the alarm that said there had been a large increase in rift activity, or the sound of Owen running up the stairs to Jack's office.

"Um...I hate to interrupt, but we have a problem" Owen says while taking in the sight of his boss and the tea-boy grinding against each other.

"Be there in a sec" Jack growls, as Owen runs back down the stairs.

Jack kisses Ianto again and then gets off of them so they can go see what the problem is. Once they arrange their clothes, and settle their breathing, Ianto goes to leave, but before he can, Jack grabs his arm and growls out "This _isn't_ over". Ianto just nods with a small smile on his face, and the couple makes their way to the others.

After realizing that it was just a false alarm, Jack tells Tosh to run diagnostics on the system, and then he sends everyone home for the night, telling Tosh that he'll stay and monitor the system. Gwen, Owen and Tosh head put to grab dinner together and then go home, but Jack and Ianto stay. Ianto is busy cleaning up the hub and Jack is in his office.

"IANTO" Jack calls down to him. Taking off his suit coat, Ianto enters Jack's office and is immediately pushed up against the wall by Jack, as Jack;s lips attack Ianto's neck. Ianto moans as his hands slide down Jack's back and land on his ass, giving it a squeeze. Jack groans and pushes his hips against Iano's. Jack makes quick work of Ianto's shirt, and he slides it off his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. Jack then hastily unbuckled Ianto's belt, and slides his hand into Ianto's pants, stroking his cock through a single layer of fabric.

Ianto manages to get Jack's shirt off of him, and then undoes his pants. Both men step back, and shed the rest of their clothes, so that they are standing naked before each other. Ianto then pushes Jack up against the wall, and sinks to his knees. Ianto runs his tongue from the base of Jack's cock to the tip and back down a few times before taking the hard member into the warm wetness of his mouth. Jack gasps at the feeling that he hasn't had in a long time. Jack's head falls back against the wall as he moans out Ianto's name. Ianto smiles, and sucks Jack harder. "Oh God Yan, I'm gonna come" Jack moans out. Ianto keeps sucking, and Jack comes hard into Ianto's mouth, and Ianton swallows it all before standing up and kissing Jack with everything he's got. "I didn't know you could do that Ianto" Jack says with a pleased smirk. "They always say it's the quiet ones you gotta look out for" Ianto says with a smile. Jack just smiles and presses another kiss to Ianto's lips and strokes Ianto until he comes moaning Jack's name against his lips.

The two men then get dressed and head down to Jack's bedroom where they strip and climb into bed together. Jack gathers Ianto in his arms and kisses his forehead. Ianto thinks he heard Jack whisper "I love you", but he was too far gone to be sure.

 **A/N:** Alright, chapter 6 is done! I'm running short on ideas for more chapters, but I'll try to think of some more if you guys want me to continue the story! Reviews are great, let me know whatcha think! :)


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Ianto wakes up and sees that Jack is still asleep. Ianto then realizes that it's Saturday, and Jack gave everyone the day off to relax. Ianto smiles and allows himself to be drawn back into sleep with his head resting on Jack's bare chest, right above his heart.

A couple hours later, Ianto wakes up again, and decides it's time to wake Jack up. Ianto begins to press light kisses to Jack's warm chest. Jack lets out a quiet moan which tells Ianto he is awake, but Jack doesn't open his eyes or say anything-he just allows Ianto to do what he pleases. Ianto turns in Jack's arms so Ianto is laying on his side. Jack opens his eyes and looks down at Ianto. Then, he leans down and presses a loving kiss to Ianto's lips, nose, and forehead.

"What do you want to do today?" Jack murmurs to Ianto.

"You" Ianto replies.

"I think we can take a small break from the sex Yan. Plenty of time for that" Jack says as he chuckles.

"Since when does Captain Jack Harkness turn down a shag?" Ianto asks

"Since said Captain is tired, and wants to stay in bed all day with his boyfriend." Jack replies, placing another kiss to his forehead.

"Ok fine. But next time, it's my turn to do you"

"Fine. But only this once. Like I said: I almost _never_ bottom"

"Yeah, well you will this one time, and you can't change that"

Jack and Ianto fall back into a comfortable silence, just enjoying the warm embrace of the other. Jack, not one for sitting still, speaks first.

"I wanna go do something"

"Like what Sir?"

"I don't know. Let's go see a movie or go drive around or something."

"Alright fine. Let's go for a drive."

The two men get up and get dressed. Jack dresses like he always does (Hot) and Ianto dresses in jeans and a t-shirt. They make their way to the SUV, and head out. They spend hours after hours just driving around enjoying each other's company.

Once the sun begins to sink a little lower, Jack drives Ianto to a place Ianto has never seen before. Jack backs into a little parking area at the top of a hill, and gets out of the car. Ianto, of course, follows him. Jack opens the back of the SUV, and sits down in it. Ianto sits down next to him, and realizes why Jack brought him here. They can see the sunset perfectly.

"This is beautiful" Ianto breathes out. "Yes it is" Jack replies while looking at Ianto. Ianto turns his head and deeply kisses Jack, working his shirt off in the process. Before long, both men are hard and naked. Jack pushes Ianto down, so they are laying down on top of each other, and slowly slides his cock into Ianto's hole. Ianto's eyes flutter closed as the now familiar feeling of Jack inside him takes over. "Open your eyes. Look at me" Jack growls out. Ianto's eyes lock onto Jack's, and they stay there.

Jack continues to thrust in and out and both men so close to the release they crave; both wanting to reach release, and make the moment last. "Say my name" Jack growls into Ianto's ear, triggering his release. " _Ohhh Godd Jackkk"_ Ianto moans out as Jack also reaches his climax. Jack comes stifling a scream of pleasure in Ianto's neck where he bites down, making sure he leaves a mark. Pulling out, both men are panting hard and give themselves a minute to regain their composure before redressing and heading home for the night.

That night was the first time that either man has ever made love in a car, or in front of a gorgeous sunset.

 **A/N:** Aw:) I love Janto so much! I hope you do too! I've spent hours trying to figure out how to write this chapter; sorry it's kinda short, but I hope you like it. I write this for the pleasure of others as well as myself, so let me know if you like it;) Also let me know if I should continue the story or not, and if I should make another one, cause I'm thinking about it! ?


	8. Chapter 8

~A week later~

Jack walks into the Hub to find Ianto already there, as usual. Jack walks up behind Ianto and wraps his arms around Ianto's waist before he places a kiss to the back of his shoulder.

"Hey" Jack whispers

"Morning Sir" Ianto replies.

"I want to go out tonight. For a drink or to the club or something" Jack sighs

"Okay, let's do it." Ianto says

"Great!"

"Hey guys," Gwen starts, "we've spotted another stray weevil"

"Great, let's go get him" Jack says, releasing Ianto.

"Be careful sir, you know what happened last time." Ianto says.

"Oh Ianto, you worry too much" Jack says with a wink before running out with the rest of the team to catch the weevil.

~4 hours later~

Finally, after 4 hours, the team returns with the weevil, everyone seemingly unharmed. Once Jack returns from putting the weevil in it's cell, Ianto rushes over to him, checking for injuries.

"Yan, I'm fine" Jack says with a laugh.

"Sorry, Sir" Ianto says looking down a little.

Jack tilts Ianto's head up and places a kiss on his lips.

"How 'bout that drink now?" Jack says.

"Let's go" Ianto says, grabbing Jack's hand and leading him out of the hub.

After stopping by Ianto's house to change into something more comfortable, the two men arrive at the club, which is full of people.

"You stay here, I'll go get us some drinks" Jack tells Ianto, and then heads off toward the bar.

Jack orders to whiskeys to start, and then turns around to find Ianto while he waits. What he sees, though, makes him really angry.

He sees some guy with his arms wrapped around Ianto, and Ianto puts his arms this other guy too. Forgetting about the drinks, Jack pushes off the bar and heads toward them.

"Ianto," Jack calls, "care to introduce me to your...friend here?"

"Um yeah. This is David. My, um, ex-boyfriend" Ianto stammers.

"And who are you supposed to be" David says.

"Captain Jack Harkness. Ianto's better boyfriend" Jack says.

Ianto can tell that Jack is obviously jealous that he was talking to David, and Jack seems to just have angered David.

Not waiting for David to say anything, Jack reaches over, grabs Ianto, and crashes their lips together in a heated kiss. Ianto hands automatically wrap around Jack's arms and pull him closer. When Jack pulls back from the kiss, he's met by David's fist connecting with his jaw.

Obviously, Jack starts to heal immediately. Jack then punches David in the nose, hearing the satisfying crack of it breaking. Realizing that everyone is watching them, Jack says, "And that is what happens when you mess with me, or make a move on my boyfriend." He then proceeds to kiss Ianto again. When he pulls back smirking, everyone just goes back to what they were doing before. "Let's get out of here" Jack says in a low voice, pulling Ianto toward the door.

Once in the car, Ianto can see that Jack is angry, and says "I didn't know you were the jealous type" with a smirk.

"Yeah well, everyone should know who you're with, and quite frankly, why did you hug him back?" Jack says.

"It's called being polite, Jack" Ianto says.

Finally, they arrive at Ianto's flat.

Ianto unlocks and opens the door, and both men step inside. As soon as Ianto has closed and locked the door, he is pressed up against it by Jack. Jack, being as strong as he is, rips Ianto's shirt off of him and then lifts Ianto up, causing Ianto to drape his legs around Jack's waist. Without breaking their kiss, Jack carries Ianto to the bedroom. Once there, Jack throws Ianto down on the bed, and quickly removes all his clothes while Ianto does the same.

Jack gets on the bed and crawls over to an eager Ianto, where their lips lock and their tongues collide. Ianto's hands run through Jack's hair and Jack begins stroking Ianto's cock. Jack suddenly shoves Ianto back, and climbs on top of him. He abruptly shoves his cock all the way into Ianto. Jack sets a rough and fast pace, making Ianto moan loud. Ianto wraps his legs around Jack's waist, causing Jack to slide in deeper, earning a gasp from the older man. As both men get closer to their climax, Jack's thrusts get harder, faster and wilder. Ianto comes first, yelling Jack's name. Jack quickly follows, biting Ianto's neck after growling "You're _**mine**_ " in Ianto's ear.

Ianto involuntarily shivers, and Jack pulls out, collapsing next to Ianto in the bed.

"Maybe I should make you jealous more often" Ianto says with a smile.

Jack smiles and says "Oh my dear Ianto...we're just getting started"

 **A/N:** Man, this was fun to write:) Let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

Jack smiles and says "Oh my dear Ianto...we're just getting started"

"Yeah? And what else do you have planned?" Ianto asks, quirking an eyebrow.

"You'll just have to wait and see" Jack replies with a smirk.

"Fine. But, if I remember correctly, you promised me a turn to do you"

"Alright, fine. But only this once"

Ianto leans over and kisses Jack, running his hands across Jack's body. Jack pulls Ianto top of him, running his hands up and down his back. Ianto moves his lips to Jack's neck, kissing and sucking all over. Jack moans, and both men continue to grow hard again. Iabot slides off of Jack, and Jack moves up a little to lean against the headboard. Ianto continues to move down, until he is level with Jack's hips. Ianto places a kiss on Jack's left hip.

Jack's eyes slowly drift closed as Ianto continues to kiss down his left leg. Ianto kisses the top of his knee and then moves to the inside of his leg. Ianto delicately kisses the inside of Jack's knee, and Jack lets out a small moan. Ianto smiles and continues to move back up his leg. Ianto reaches the inside of his thigh, and then switches to the right leg, repeating his actions.

"God dammit Ianto, hurry it up" Jack says

"You're not a very patient man, Jack" Ianto says smiling. Jack laughs a little, and then his eyes fly open and he gasps loud as Ianto places a long lick up and down Jack's cock.

Ianto takes Jack's member into his mouth, and sucks hard. Jack's hands go into Ianto's hair as Ianto's head bobs up and down. The sounds of Jack's moans fill the flat, and Jack lets Ianto know that he's close, which causes Ianto to stop. Ianto crawls up and kisses Jack hard. "Are you ready?" Ianto asks.

"Please do it!" Jack says.

Ianto lines his cock up with Jack's hole and slowly pushes in. Ianto slides all the way in, and pauses for a moment to let Jack adjust. When Jack starts to rotate his hips, Ianto begins to thrust in and out.

"Faster Yan" Jack moans

Ianto speeds up his thrust and starts stroking Jack's cock to match his thrusts.

Ianto crashes his lips against Jack's and Jack moans into his mouth.

Jack wraps his arms around Ianto and pulls him down so they are flush against each other. The two men are panting hard as they get closer and closer to their second climax of the night. Jack comes with a shout which triggers Ianto's release. Ianto comes moaning Jack's name.

Ianto pulls out and lays down next to Jack.

"Well I haven't done that in a while" Jack says, glancing over at Ianto.

"I've never done that before." Ianto replies.

"Well it was fantastic, but I think I like it the other way around." Jack says with a small laugh.

"As long as I'm with you, I like it however you'll give it to me." Ianto says with a small smile.

The two men settle into bed for the night. Ianto with his back pressed up against Jack's chest, and Jack's arm stretched across Ianto's waist.

"Yan, I know I don't say it enough, but I really do love you" Jack says.

"I love you too, Jack" Ianto says before they both fall into a deep sleep completely wrapped around each other.

 **A/N:** Ok, there it is! Please review and let me know what you think, please!


	10. Chapter 10

After a restful night sleep, the couple wakes up gazing longingly into each other's eyes.

"We should probably get up and get ready for work" Ianto says.

"Yeah. Or, we could do this instead" Jack says, barely touching his lips to Ianto's.

"As much as I'd love to just do that, I need to shower" Ianto says, pressing his lips to Jack's.

"Yeah, me too. We should just take one together. It saves time and water" Jack says with a smirk and a wink.

"Alright, fine, you animal" Ianto says, getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom.

Jack quickly follows and shuts the door to the bathroom while Ianto turns on the shower. The two men step into the shower and Ianto's lips are immediately on Jack's.

Jack holds them under the water before pushing Ianto up against the wall. Ianto gasps as his back meets the cool tile and Jack lifts him up. Ianto's legs immediately wrap around Jack's waist, pressing their cocks together. Using the warm water as lubrication, Jack easily slips into Ianto. Jack moans and sucks on Ianto's neck as he begins to slowly rock his hips into Ianto's.

Ianto's head falls back against the wall and his slowly close as he lets Jack and everything about him overtake his senses. Jack replaces his lips on Ianto's, as he continues to slowly thrust in and out of Ianto.

Jack speeds up his movements and Ianto's arms wrap tighter around Jack. Jack gives a couple more thrusts before he comes inside of Ianto. Jack sets Ianto down and drops to his knees letting the hot water hit his back. Jack takes Ianto's cock into his mouth and sucks hard causing Ianto to moan and his knees to go weak. Jack looks up and sees Ianto using the wall behind him for support. Jack smirks as he runs his tongue over the tip of Ianto's cock and then sucks on him until he comes.

When both men have regained their composure, they stand up and look at each other.

"We should probably actually shower" Jack says.

"Yeah, and we're probably already late for work" Ianto says.

"Oh well" Jack says in response.

The two men began to wash each other, an act that neither had ever done before. Jack starts by shampooing Ianto's hair, and then washing his body.

When he is done, Ianto does the same to him. After they have both been thoroughly washed, they get out of the shower, dry off, and get dressed for the day, hoping nothing too bad happens today.

 **A/N:** Alright, here's chapter 10! Sorry it's so short. Not sure if I'm going to continue the story or not, so let me know what you think, please:)!


End file.
